


To The Fandom

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: To all readers and writers- a fun thing to do together. Please read.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	To The Fandom

In a different fandom, many years ago, a fellow writer introduced me to the special day they named "Evil Authors Day". The premise is that on February 15th, authors post all the little bits they have laying around their files. It could be a few lines or paragraphs they've always wanted to use. It could be a new writer who just needs to get out there. It could be a teaser to a bigger fic. Each "chapter" is its own little thing.

The idea is- none of it is completed stories, there is no promise they will ever be written and fleshed out (hence 'evil author'). Maybe a discussion ensues that helps you get over a hump, maybe someone sees an idea and wants to run with it, maybe you get tons of responses and it helps you choose what to write next. They aren't meant to be pretty or clean or anything fancy, but they are always fun.

So, if you have random ideas lying around they you have no idea how to turn them into a fic, this is their time to shine. If you have never written before and what to do some random bits to make that leap, this is where we celebrate them (frankly, we'll celebrate those any day). You can have fun with them (I've been known to change names so the real fic stays a total surprise. I've also been known to cut carefully so no identities are exposed). 

You can mix fandoms. (Who here wants to take a stab at making Lilith Nadine's sister? Please??) Make AUs, make scenarios that you want to see, even if you have no idea how to carry on. Because you aren't supposed to carry on! LOL.

So. February 15th. Evil Authors Day. Join the fun.


End file.
